Dawn
by Captain of L'Emeraude
Summary: “Because without the dark side, there would be no light. This war will last forever, neither side can win. That is why I must stay on my side, and you have to remain on your side. The world needs balance, life needs balance.” Dramione ONESHOT


**Title:** Dawn

**Summary:** "Because without the dark side, there would be no light. This war will last forever, neither side can win. That is why I must stay on my side, and you have to remain on your side. The world needs balance, life needs balance." Dramione ONESHOT

**Author's Note:** means time passing

Dawn

"Malfoy, why is it that of all the 'mudbloods' in the school, you find taunting_ me_ the most amusing?" He takes a step towards her with a smug look on his face as she backs up against the wall.

"Well," he croons "It could be because I find you irresistible, or the fact that you're perfect, or that there is never a moment that I'm not thinking of you in one way or another. But I like to think that it's a combination of all of those and the fact that I knew someday you'd ask this question, we'd be alone together, and I'd be able to answer with _this_."

His hands slam into the wall on either side of her head and his silver eyes lock into her chocolate-brown ones showing nothing but passion before his lips connect with hers and she melts into him. His hands lower to go around her waist and her arms wind like snakes up ti his neck as the kiss deepens.

"We can't tell anyone." She gasps when they come up for air, and he grins back at her. "Not a word." He whispers in her ear before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck that sends a shiver down her spine.

"Draco, I-I have to go to class!" she pushes him back and starts to run off but he grabs her arm. "Let's do this again some time Granger." He kisses her again and they walk off in opposite directions of the abandoned hallway.

"The war is coming closer, Draco. What are we going to do?" The blonde kisses her slightly reddened lips and sighs. "I don't know, Granger. I know you want be to suddenly see the light, renounce all my wickedness and join you and Saint Potter on the crusade against evil, but I also know that I can't."

Her eyes fill with tears "Why not, Draco? Why not?" He takes a step back from her, hiding his face in the shadows. "Because without the dark side, there would be no light. This war will last forever, neither side can win. That is why I must stay on my side, and you have to remain on your side. The world needs balance, life needs balance."

She frowns, trying to understand what he is saying as he continues. "It says in the prophecy that one cannot survive while the other lives, but think. Harry has been fighting Voldemort almost his entire life. Once Voldemort is gone, he will have no purpose. His body might live, but without a purpose his life will be as bad as if he received the Dementor's kiss."

Tears stream down her face and she turns away from him "So if the war continues, we cannot be together, and the only way to end the war is if both sides no longer exist." He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "We cannot be together while this war is raging around us. We cannot bring the two sides together… I'm sorry. I love you."

She shivers, even with the fire warming her, anticipating the cold that will come once his arms are not around her. "I love you too, Draco, and I promise, this is not goodbye." She apparates away from Malfoy Manor and arrives at 12 Grimwuald Place.

"Hermione! This is it! We have to go." Harry shakes the sleeping woman on the couch. "Where?" she asks, immediately awake. "The Death Eaters are gathering at Malfoy Manor. It's supposed to be a trap, but we know so really we're the ones who will be trapping them. We plan on going through the woods surrounding the area."

Harry is pacing with energy, adrenaline almost visible "This is it, Hermione. We're going to get them all. This war will finally be over!"_…the only way to end the war is if both sides no longer exist… Draco…_

She shakes her head. "To go through the woods you would need a pair of knee-high rubber boots, lots of insect repelling charms and an ointment to prevent rashes from poison ivy." He looks baffled "How do you know that? We couldn't get close enough to the Malfoy lands to scope out the woods!"

Her eyes widen and then her face hardens into one of determination "I heard Malfoy talking to his cronies last year right before graduation. They were planning on having a big party and wanted to know why it couldn't be at his house." _What you don't need to know, Harry, is that the party was there anyway, and I went._

"Well, we can get all the stuff we need on the ride over. Come on; let's go tell Dumbledore the new information."

Lights of every color streak though the air surrounding the huge mansion. People of every size, shape, and color are running around waving their wands, trying to distinguish who is on what side, while in the middle a young man and a man-like creature wearing a black cloak are struggling to annihilate each other.

"Stupefy!" One cloaked man whips his head up "Hermione?" he whispers, knowing no one can hear him over the screams and curses. "Stupefy!" He starts running towards the voice "Hermione!" He sees her, fighting against three black clad wizards.

He sneaks up behind her attackers "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" He watches his former companions fall lifeless to the ground. "Draco?" He runs to her and they embrace as if, if they held each other long enough and hard enough, they might end the war.

They kiss and she breaks away "This might be goodbye, Draco." He shakes his head violently, tears streaming down his face. "NO!" She closes her eyes, letting a solitary tear burn its way down her cheek. "We can't be together with this war raging around us."

He opens his mouth to say something when an explosion blasts through the field and they turn to see two figures, a young man and a snake-eyed devil, fall to the ground and burst into flame. There is silence.

Then a lone voice screams out and suddenly everyone is screaming and yelling and flinging curses as if nothing happened. Hermione and Draco turn back to each other. "This war will never end, as long as one person is fighting." She nods "The only way to end this war is _if both sides no longer exist."_

Draco joins her in saying the last part and their eyes connect. They both lift their wands, suddenly unaware of the battle taking place all around them, and point them at the sky. "Finis!" Their voices echo over the entire battle, and all the witches and wizards fighting against the balance of the world drop dead.

The man and the woman look at each other, and the destruction surrounding them, and embrace. They taste tears as they kiss on the blood-soaked field and watch the sun slowly rise above the trees. "Without the dark, and without the light, what's left?" Draco hugs her and turns her face into the rising sun "Dawn."

Finis

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
